<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales of Times Past by LettersByTheLake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863863">Tales of Times Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersByTheLake/pseuds/LettersByTheLake'>LettersByTheLake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental mild angst, Dad Time, Family, Fluff, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Storytime, Time being dramatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersByTheLake/pseuds/LettersByTheLake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Links have long since gone their separate ways and Time has settled into family life. His days of adventure are behind him but they sure do make good bedtime stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tales of Times Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Kingdom of Hyrule, south of the castle and skirting the Kokiri forest, there is a large but humble ranch. Someday it will lie in ruins and the wind will whistle through its empty cavities, only home to the occasional traveller wishing to seek shelter from the harshness of the world, but for now it has the homespun feel of owners who have the deepest care for their possessions and livelihood. Its purpose has been and always will be to provide refuge to those who need it. That is what it does now, at the prime of its existence, as a man who was once called a hero tends to his aged and loyal steed.</p><p>The horse and the hero, adventurers at heart, wistfully reminisce of a time more complex and troublesome, a time deeming them worthy of the life they live now. Their ever-changing world has slowed to a stop but the familiar warmth of his companion beneath the hero’s hands induces a nostalgia he is often surprised he possesses. It is of a time long ago, or so it would be if time was a viable indicator, for time never did function with this hero as it does with anyone else.</p><p>Time is harsh on him in different ways now, it can be seen in the strands of grey in his once golden locks, in the lines that are carved prematurely into his weathered face. The regrets that fate dictates will consume him are very much perceivable even now. But for the moment he rests in this lull in his life and his mind has never been so peaceful.</p><p>The last rays of sunlight are beginning to fade, and the air starts to cool as the first tendrils of dusk bring a sweet sadness to the air. As the moon starts to show its hollow face, the man says his farewells to his horse and slowly makes his way to the house.</p><p>The wonderful smell of baking bread along with the amber warmth from the fire brings him home, and the sadness of twilight is left at the doorstep.</p><p>“Link, honey, how is Epona?”</p><p>The red-haired woman’s eyes sparkle in the firelight, reflecting outwardly her internal warmth and friendliness.</p><p>“She may be old, but she’s still got some strength in her yet, there’s no need to worry for now,” he smiles and wraps her in his arms. Her touch is familiar yet as exciting as the day he first met her, and she has a smudge of flour on her cheek which to Link only makes her all the more beautiful.</p><p>“You’re just in time for dinner,” she says, moving away, and she passes her husband four plates to lay out on the table. He does so as he has done many a time before. They work like well-oiled cogs, in perfect harmony.</p><p>“Kids!” he calls as Malon heaves a great pot of steaming stew and a ladle into the middle of the table, “Kids! It’s dinner time!”</p><p>There is a clambering that can be heard through the ceiling and two children emerge into the room.</p><p>The oldest is getting tall now as he is about to enter his teens and he is a startling reflection of his father despite his flaming red hair. Though his two blue eyes hold none of the same guarded wariness of the hero’s, there is that set seriousness to his jaw as if he holds the responsibility of the kingdom on his shoulders. However, unlike his father, he doesn’t, but instead holds the responsibility of his little sister who trails excitedly along behind him, a responsibility he takes just as seriously. She too has fiery red hair though it has grown longer than her brother’s and constantly falls into her face, obstructing her view. Her big, wide eyes hold a mischief that both parents say she inherited from the other.</p><p>“Shikashi, would you help your mother serve the stew and Saria can you go and collect the candles from the cupboard?”</p><p>They do as they are told immediately, little Saria hopping over to the cupboard in the corner. She is in what Malon has coined her ‘bunny stage’ after Link fashioned her some pink rabbit ears which she decidedly never takes off.</p><p>After Link lights the beeswax candles and the table is fully set, the four of them sit down to their plates of steaming food. The dinner chatter is light-hearted but fulfilling, each of them exchanging stories about their day on the ranch or in the village. By the time their plates are empty, they are in good spirits, their stomachs comfortably full and bodies warmed by the fire. But as Malon clears away the dishes, the children aren’t quite satiated yet.</p><p>“Daddy tell us a story!” pleads Saria excitedly. Shikashi perks up, letting his father know he too would love to hear a tale. Link smiles. It is a tune he knows well and is always happy to oblige.</p><p>“Malon, would <em>you </em>like a story?” he asks as his wife sits back down beside him.</p><p>“I always love a story, dear.”</p><p>“Well I suppose it’s settled then,” he says and Saria squeals excitedly while Shikashi gives a lopsided smile, one that Link has always thought echoes the future for it will someday adorn their descendant ranch hand.</p><p>The candles are burning low, casting dark shadows on their faces when Link begins.</p><p>“When I was younger, I adventured alongside a large group of companions. Some were knights and some were simple travellers, but each one of us was a hero. We all came from different lives and different times, and some of us even from different worlds, but we were united by one purpose-“</p><p>“To save Hyrule!” Saria blurts out, her excitement getting the better of her.</p><p>“Be quiet Saria!” scolds Shikashi, annoyed that the flow of the story has been ruined. Link laughs good-naturedly.</p><p>“Yes, Saria, to save Hyrule. We were all very different but also very similar in many ways, and one thing we had in common was our name. Link. There was a knight of Hyrule who was noble and brave and could win any battle with his flawless tactics.”</p><p>“Warriors,” whispers Shikashi, and Saria glares at him for his hypocrisy. Link nods.</p><p>“And there was a troubled young man who was as wild as his name and so very alive despite being asleep for a <em>hundred years</em>. And then there was Sky who was kind and usually asleep but could beat any one of us in a sword fight.”</p><p>“Even <em>you</em>?” asks Shikashi.</p><p>“<em>Even</em> me,” he smiles.</p><p>“There was a boy who was only a traveller but stepped up to his duties as skilfully and bravely as any of the rest of us, and there was a young boy, not much older than you are now Shikashi, who despite his age could fell a whole horde of Moblins all on his own. There was Twilight-“</p><p>“Like Shikashi’s second name!”</p><p>“Exactly like Shikashi’s second name because our blood runs through his veins. And the special thing about him was that he could turn into a <em>wolf </em>whenever he needed, despite starting out at a ranch very similar to this one. But that won’t happen for a long time yet. And there was a skilled smith who wasn’t much taller than you Saria, but he was as strong and ferocious as four grown men.”</p><p>“What about Legend, don’t forget Legend!” Says Saria excitedly and Link smiles as she adjusts her pink bunny ears on her head.</p><p>“And of course, there was Legend who was more experienced than any of us, with a tongue as sharp as a whip but a heart as big as Hyrule itself. A mysterious force brought us together, perhaps it was fate or perhaps it was the Goddess herself, no one knows, but we travelled together for many months. In that time we trekked through many times and worlds and I saw many things, some extraordinary and some I would rather have not. Now, one of these times we were in Wild’s time, and his land was the biggest of all of ours, barren and untamed, and rather like the hero himself, it was <em>Wild</em>. There were many monsters in his world, similar to those we have today but also different, and one of these monsters was called a Molduga. This one lived in the desert near Gerudo Town and was tormenting the women who lived there. It was a massive beast-“</p><p>“As big as a Goron?” asks Saria.</p><p>“A thousand times bigger than a Goron!” replies Link dramatically, “with teeth as big as you, Saria, and a mouth that could fit this whole house inside!” Saria gasps loudly, despite having heard this story countless times before.

</p><p>“But it was no match for us nine heroes. We went out into the desert, as light-footed as possible, Moldugas respond to vibrations, you see, so we had to be careful, and we lured it out of where it was hiding beneath the sand.</p><p>“We all climbed to the top of a big rock that jutted out of the desert and waited with bows and arrows while Warriors stayed on the ground and jumped to create vibrations. He looked really silly, but it worked, and the huge great beast leapt from the ground. It was so big it blocked out the sun and the whole world went dark. But as I said, we were the heroes of Hyrule and one Molduga wasn’t going to stop us. We pelted it with arrows but they all bounced off its skin which was as thick and tough as stone, but Legend and Wild, who were the best archers of us all, shot it with special arrows that blew up when they hit their target.”</p><p>“Woa, those arrows sound cool!” says Shikashi.</p><p>“Now don’t get any ideas,” says Malon disapprovingly, “believe me, Wild had many accidents with those things.”</p><p>Link laughs, “Yes, Wild wasn’t the most responsible of us but his aim sure was good. He shot it right in the eye and the arrow exploded. The Molduga was killed instantly. The leader of Gerudo Town was eternally grateful and said she would give us anything we wanted as a reward.”</p><p>“What did you ask for?”</p><p>“We didn’t ask for anything, Saria, heroes don’t ask for anything in return for their deeds.”</p><p>“Somehow I very much doubt that,” says Malon, eyebrows raised.</p><p>“Come on, Dad, what did you ask for?”</p><p>“Ok, ok,” he laughs, “Wild asked for some new weapons, Legend got some jewellery and Warriors…” he turns red in the face and coughs. “Well, never mind what Warriors asked for. But you shouldn’t always expect something in return, a hero helps people because it’s the right thing to do.”</p><p>“Will I ever be a hero?” asks Saria excitedly.</p><p>“Anyone can be a hero; you’ve just got to have courage and a desire to help others.”</p><p>“I want to be just like you when I’m older,” says Shikashi, “I’ll travel all of Hyrule and join the knights like Warriors and kill monsters!”</p><p>“Me too, me too!” cries Saria.</p><p>Link is caught in a plethora of sudden emotions somewhere between fear and pride. He knows one day he will have to watch these children, the light of his goddessdamn life, grow up to become wonderful, heroic people. There’s no stopping it, no point in even trying. Though they do not possess it as he does, he can see the traits of the hero’s spirit in both of them and though it kills him to think about, one day he’ll have to let them go. But the life he led, everything he went through. How can he ever let them feel even a tiny percentage of that?</p><p>Malon catches his sudden sorrow and stands up.</p><p>“Right, that’s enough for today, off to bed with you both!”</p><p>“Aw, can we have just one more?”</p><p>“One is more than enough excitement for one night, give your father a break.”</p><p>With sullen masks adorning their faces they do what they are told and drag themselves to bed, both thanking their father for the story as they go.</p><p>“You can’t stop them from growing up you know, dear,” says Malon kindly once they’re gone.</p><p>“I know. It’s just, I never really had a childhood myself, and my children have grown up with everything I’ve ever wanted for them and yet…”</p><p>“What is it?” asks Malon softly as she sits down to be closer to her husband.</p><p>“Well it all ends the same way, doesn’t it.”</p><p>“We have no reason to think our children will grow up to be anything but happy. You’ve been through trials no man should have to endure but life isn’t like that for everyone.”</p><p>He nods, solemnly, wanting so desperately to believe her.</p><p>“You think of the past too much, Link. We are here now, and we are happy and what’s done is done. The past doesn’t dictate the future.”</p><p>He smiles at her and quells the wonder of how she could possibly say something so utterly and completely wrong.</p><p>“You’re right,” he says anyway, brushing her lips with his, “I <em>am</em> happy, I’ve never been so happy in my life.”</p><p>That, at least, he knows is true. Not long ago he would never have guessed he would end up here, settled with the woman he loved with two perfect children and no more to worry about than cucco attacks. For a man whose life has been entirely dictated by time, perhaps now he should appreciate the present.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>